


For Science!

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, The things I do for love, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perceptor has been wanting to, well, try something for a while and I kind of wanted to surprise him tonight.” Rodimus probably has no idea what he's getting into but no one can say he's not a good friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> God. Dammit. Again my dear friends have coerced another piece of shameless porn from my cold dead fingers. Anyway, it was fun enough to write though I may come back and edit it once or twice. I hope you enjoy it, my friends expressed as much.

If asked how he ended up on his best friend’s berth with his legs in the air and said best friend’s mate whispering dirty commentary in his audials Rodimus would have very little processor power to spare toward an answer at the moment. He was far to busy having his valve serviced by Drift and his circuit boards melted to mush with every soft moan from Perceptor as he talked. “He’s so good at that, you know. Sometimes I have to beg him to stop because just the very thought of his glossa tracing over my nodes like that turns me inside out.” Rodimus bit down on a scream as Drift’s engine roared; how had he gotten himself into this?

It had started hours ago. Rodimus had been ignoring the data pads on his desk in favor of spinning around in his chair when Drift entered. He pulled himself to a stop and grinned. “Hey Drift, something up?” he asked. Drift had that ‘I have something to ask but no idea how to approach it’ body language going on. It was better to offer the other mech an opening.

Drift shrugged and leaned against a wall. “Nothing serious just,” Drift ex-vented harshly, “Perceptor has been wanting to, well, _try_ something for a while and I kind of wanted to surprise him tonight.” Rodimus couldn’t help the slightly dirty grin spreading across his face. Drift only ever talked about this stuff when he was overcharged but it was the highlight of some of their hang out sessions. Sometimes a mech had to live vicariously and picturing Drift or Perceptor in the berth wasn’t exactly a chore. Quite the opposite in fact.

“You turbo hound, you. So what is it that he wants to try? Bondage? Some toys? Need the rest of the night off, Drift?” Rodimus snickered. Perceptor was probably as vanilla as they came so the idea of them experimenting was sort of funny. Their ‘facing had to be positively boring with quiet Perceptor and respectful-as-a-Prime Drift involved. Then again, Drift never gave away too much detail despite his level of intoxication. Mostly how much he loved the scientist’s aft. Rodimus really couldn’t blame him.

“Actually,” Drift began, “he wanted to possibly add a partner at some point. Said he wanted to “understand the logistics” or something to that effect.” Well that was not what he had been expecting. “I wanted to ask if you cared to join us tonight, in the name of science of course,” Drift’s voice had a teasing edge to it and Rodimus couldn’t deny the hot shiver that the idea sent up his back strut. He and Drift were friends, good friends but he’d be lying if he said that Drift wasn’t amazingly easy on the optics. The idea of having Perceptor writhing beneath the both of them made his spike pressurize quick and hard beneath his interface panel.

“So you’re asking me to clear all three of our schedules for the night cycle?” Rodimus asked hopefully.

“Basically. Come to our quarters when you’re off shift.”

“What, no kiss to seal the deal?”

Drift laughed at that and graced Rodimus with a smoldering look he’d never seen before. “Perceptor said it could skew the outcome of the experiment,” he said and left Rodimus’ office. Primus, since when did science sound so fragging hot?

 

Rodimus spent the rest of his shift with a throbbing in his interface equipment and plenty of dirty thoughts running through his head. He’d managed to avoid bringing himself to overload in the wash-rack and gave himself a quick polish before hurrying down the corridor to his intended destination. How long had it been since he’d had a good frag? Far too long if the charge in his system had anything to say about it. Rodimus checked himself over in the reflective surface of a window before chiming the door.

“Come in,” Perceptor called. Rodimus straightened himself up and keyed the door open. The main room was empty of mechs so Rodimus stood there awkwardly until Perceptor spoke again. “Come to the berth room, Rodimus, we’re in here.” That was all the invitation he needed to move through the room and through the door.

Perceptor was seated on the berth with Drift kneeling behind him, reading a data pad over his shoulder. Every so often the sword mech would whisper something to his mate and an imperceptible twitch would come to the sniper’s lip-plates. “Drift,” Perceptor practically purred, “you’re being rude to our guest. Bring him here, won’t you?” Drift took Perceptor’s servo in his own and kissed it reverently before standing. The sword mech approached Rodimus quickly, wrapping an arm around his commanding officer’s waist and pulling him close. Was Drift always that good looking up close or was it just the atmosphere?

Rodimus was caught off guard by the sudden movement of Drift leaning closer and the even more sudden whisper into his audial. “Just go with it, three fingers in the air if you need to stop,” Drift murmured softly and he heard a tsk noise come from the berth.

“Now Drift, you should leave such things to me. Besides, no talking until you prove you’ve earned it,” Perceptor said critically. Drift smiled good-naturedly and led Rodimus to the berth, a clicking noise reverberating from his throat cables. Drift motioned for him to sit beside Perceptor and remained standing. “Glad to see you’ve decided to participate in our little experiment. Are there any questions before we begin?” Perceptor asked, looking up from his data-pad to let his optics roam over Rodimus.

Rodimus felt his throat calipers tighten under the look and turned his helm to study Drift. “Why can’t he talk?” Simple question. Easy to keep from seeming nervous.

“Oh that,” Perceptor replied. That small twitch came to his lip-plates again and he tapped his data-pad. “Drift has a voice modulator in place to conceal the actual timbre of his vocalizer. Most Autobots don’t have the kind of inflection Drift does and it would make him stand out more,” the scientist observed, a heated glint coming to his optics. “Would you like a demonstration of that difference, Rodimus? It would be best for you to get comfortable with it. The first time I heard it was the first time I allowed our companion to take me into his berth and I haven’t found the will to leave since.”

“I…alright.”

“Drift? Have you deactivated the modulator? If so, please, talk to our guest about the…guidelines of the experiment.” Perceptor’s normally neutral face and posture melted into a more sinuous position before Rodimus’ optics. Like he was getting ready for something. It couldn’t be half the difference Percy was making it out to be. The scientist was just trying to psyche him out. Right?

Drift’s smile changed slightly and something shifted in his neck cabling and he ex-vented harshly. “Guidelines,” Drift…oh Primus was that a _growl_? Or a purr or something in between that had Rodimus manually overriding his cooling fans hard. “Simple really. Perceptor,” the scientist shuddered visibly at the sound of his name in that voice, “wants to observe the effect of dual stimuli on a mech in different measures.” Drift paused and looked Rodimus over and smirked, not a usual smile but a _smirk_ that sent a hot shiver down Rodimus’ back strut. “In layman’s terms; he wants to see how much you can take until we make you scream loud enough for the whole crew to hear.” So those cooling fans? No way was he going to be able to override those now.

“I will, naturally, be observing for a bit. It’s best to be a spectator before taking the more hands-on approach,” Perceptor murmured into Rodimus’ audial. His cool voice ran like liquid silk over the hot abrasions that Drift’s had caused in his processor and the effect was staggering. The scientist motioned to his mate and Drift sat beside Rodimus, effectively sandwiching him between them. “Now, Drift, you may proceed. How to put this, rev his engine for me, won’t you?” Between Perceptor uttering such a command and the positively devilish look on Drift’s face as a result, Rodimus had the distinct feeling his warranty was about to be thoroughly voided.

Drift wasted no time in taking his mouth in a kiss. Normally, when Rodimus was kissed there was a little push and pull and some shyness with new partners. This was not that. This was being kissed by a victor of a battle you didn’t know you participated in but the prize being claimed is you; just a precursor for what’s to come. Drift tangled their glossae and nipped at his lip-plates only to soothe the ache with smaller kisses and Rodimus couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this. Rodimus thought he heard himself moan and reach to wrap his arms around Drift but the sword mech was faster and pinned them behind his back with a growl. Primus, he’d struggle just to hear that sound again. Drift broke the kiss to nip harshly at his jaw.

“I love the way he kisses when he’s in this kind of mood, like he has something to prove,” Perceptor commented, pulling Drift up for his own kiss. Their frames pressed against Rodimus’ and their engines rumbled in synch and shook through him. Percy pushed Drift gently back and guided Rodimus to lie down, the sword mech and the scientist looming over him. Drift went back to setting his frame ablaze with his glossa and hands, quick servos digging into transformation seams to tweak wires and cable clusters in ways that had their captain squirming and gasping for air.

Perceptor leaned on his elbow and observed Rodimus’ fluttering optics and screeching cooling fans. Drift did such a marvelous job when you handed him a canvas. “You know what I cannot wait to see?” Perceptor asked, rhetorically, since Rodimus was too busy moaning with Drift’s servos buried in his hip joints. “I cannot wait to witness your reaction to his glossa slipping along the nodes of your valve. He can probably smell it you know, how wet you are at the thought. I am amazed that your interface panel has yet to open. I didn’t last quite as long the first time but perhaps I was more impatient for his spike than his glossa.” Sometimes, Perceptor thought, it was good to recall his motor-mouth tendencies. They could be useful. Especially by the way Rodimus had begun to moan in earnest with his goading and his panel did finally slide out of Drift’s way.

Rodimus was off kilter to say the least. This wasn’t what he expected but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Not with Drift pulling his legs over his shoulders and Perceptor running his own hands over the exposed wires in Rodimus’ joints for the first time. Nope, no complaints could have even found an escape past the burst of static brought on by the teasing servo circling his valve. Rodimus’ back arched harshly on the berth and he heard Drift growl in response. “Didn’t think you’d be this vocal, Rodimus. Nice surprise,” he said, winking and Rodimus’ processor might have just given up because the whole effect was too much for him to take. His spike cover practically disappeared and his spike fully pressurized in time to have Perceptor’s curious servos trace the lattice work wiring under the thin plates.

Perceptor continued teasing his spike and even began to pepper his neck plates in kisses and the sudden participation from the scientist caught his attention. Apparently the goal was to keep Rodimus off guard because just as he relaxed Drift began to lick at the nodes on the other rim of his valve and an incoherent moan broke from his vocalizer before he could stop it. His hips twisted and thrashed against Drift’s mouth in an effort to get more friction but soon two pairs of hands were gripping his hips and holding him down, Perceptor hovering above him and Drift continuing to work below. The scientist’s own interface panel was open and his valve leaking right in Rodimus’ vision and it would have been tempting to lean up and swipe at it with his glossa if his mouth wasn’t so busy moaning.

Which brings us back to where we started, with Rodimus biting back screams on his back in his best friend’s berth. “He’s so good at that, you know. Sometimes I have to beg him to stop because just the very thought of his glossa tracing over my nodes like that turns me inside out,” Perceptor moaned, gaze fixed on Drift. Drift heard the praise and revved his engine hard enough to send the vibration through Rodimus’ valve. A static laced scream burst from Rodimus’ vocalizer and Drift purred in approval. “Just like that, it’s good is it not? But don’t you want more Rodimus? Maybe his spike inside you, pounding you into sweet oblivion? Have you imagined it?” Oh Primus if Perceptor kept talking and Drift kept licking he was going to overload far too soon.

When Rodimus went too long without saying anything that wasn’t a moan or a scream for more Perceptor tsked and pulled Drift away from their commander’s valve. “You are far too good at that. I could practically feel it from here,” the scientist murmured before kissing his mate. The sight of the two of them sharing the taste of Rodimus’ lubricant sent his temperature levels flashing more into the red than they had been. He whimpered quietly at being left on the edge and they broke the kiss. “I believe you’ve earned an overload,” Perceptor said before pulling himself to straddle Rodimus. “We do hope you’ll enjoy your reward.” With very little ceremony, Perceptor thrust himself down on Rodimus’ spike just as Drift pushed into Rodimus’ valve and their commanding officer saw stars.

Between the two of them they set a slow pace of up and down and in and out and a counter point of growls and cool moans that had Rodimus reeling. Anytime he would get too close to the edge, both would slow their movements to a torturous level and he would moan and whine and thrash but Perceptor would be there to kiss him and Drift would be there to tease along the seams in his thighs and they’d speed back up again. “Nnn! Pleaaaaaaase! Please, please! Let me overload I need it I can’t take it any more, Drift, Percy please!” he begged, constantly until the words fell into gibberish and Perceptor practically howled. The overcharge radiated out of Perceptor’s frame and the domino effect couldn’t have been stopped even if they had wanted to.

The scientist’s valve clamped over Rodimus’ spike and sent him spiraling into his own overload, electric blue arcs of static jumping across his frame to ground on Drift’s plating. He barely heard Drift’s own growling moan over his own scream of completion. He fell into emergency stasis with the thought that Primus below he had to try this again.

 

Rodimus was shaken out of stasis by Perceptor some time later. “Drift had to go back to his shift, and so do you for that matter. Time to get out of the berth and back on duty. Oh and you will be getting my report on our experiment by next cycle. I am sure you will find it…educational.”


End file.
